elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A Night to Remember (Skyrim)
Overview *'Characters': Ennis, Gleda the Goat, Sam Guevenne, Sanguine, Senna, Ysolda *'Enemies': Conjurer, Fire Mage, Ice Mage, Moira, Necromancer, Pyromancer, Storm Mage, Giant Quick Walkthrough #Meet Sam Guevenne and accept the drinking contest at any bar in skyrim major cities. #Help clean up the Temple of Dibella or pay the fines #Ask about Sam and the Staff in Rorikstead #Talk to Ysolda in Whiterun about the staff #Head to Morvunskar #Search Morvunskar for Sam and the Staff Detailed Walkthrough In any tavern across Skyrim it is possible to encounter a man named Sam Guevenne. He offers the player a chance to join a drinking contest and win a staff. After three drinks the screen will black out and the player will awaken in the Temple of Dibella in Markarth, now trashed. The priestess Senna tasks the player with picking up several seemingly meaningless items, including a giant's toe, two bottles of wine, and a confusing note from Sam. These items and any already in your inventory or that are picked up before the end of the quest will be marked as quest items. With a high enough speech you may be able to skip the clean up duties, meaning the items won't be marked as quest items. This will be the case at each step of the quest, allowing you to skip any errands in order to win the favour of the people affected by your drunken antics. After the temple is clean and the player apologizes to her, the priestess mentions Rorikstead. Upon arrival, an angry NPC named Ennis will greet the player, saying that the night before, the player had stolen his goat Gleda and sold it to a giant named Grok. One can skip retrieving the goat if a speech, intimidate or bribe challenge is passed. The player can also retrieve the goat simply by approaching it and leading it back to the hamlet. If you have a follower, it will attack the offended giant and you might have to kill the giant to keep your follower alive. Once one of these requirements is met, the NPC will point the player to Whiterun and Ysolda. ".]] After arriving in Whiterun, find Ysolda who will mention the price owed her for your purchase of a wedding ring. She also mentions that the wedding was called off, and the player met the spouse-to-be in Witchmist Grove. There the player finds a Hagraven named Moira. She will become jealous of an Esmeralda and attack. Finding the ring can be skipped if the player passes a speech, intimidate, or bribe challenge. Ysolda then mentions the player getting married with someone in Morvunskar. Morvunskar is a ruined fort, now inhabited by hostile mages. Within the ruin is the entrance to Misty Grove, occupied by Sam and several dinner guests, just labeled "Commoners". Sam Guevenne reveals that he is actually the Daedric prince Sanguine, whose sphere is debauchery and drunken revelry. He will award the player with a daedric artifact, the Sanguine Rose. The player is then teleported back to the tavern where Sam was first encountered. The items collected in the temple will no longer be marked as quest items. Trivia *Upon being able to leave the Temple, the player can travel to Morvunskar and attain the reward from Sam and disregard the other steps. As it turns out Sam only wants you to "Explore the world and spread merriment", but the player will miss out on some of the best comedy relief concocted by the Daedra of Mischief. *If the Dragonborn is married to Ysolda, the location marker for her will be at her marital home, but the legend will state that she is in Whiterun. She will actually be in her marital home. *If Ysolda is given gold to pay for the ring, it does not show up in her merchant gold. *Random World Encounters can occur after the quest is completed with NPCs asking payment for bets/pranks made during the blackout. Refusing to pay or failing the speech challenge to lower the price results in the NPC attacking. *Sam's true identity is foreshadowed throughout the quest. **The name Sam Guevenne sounds very similar to Sanguine, with two added vowel sounds. **The players night involves various pranks, a pastime for the daedric lord. **Sam invites the player to a drinking contest, fitting for a god whose sphere is drunkenness. **The Skyrim Game Guide refers to the hat-seller section as "someone from your drunken night with Sanguine approaches" Skyrim Game Guide, page 411 *There is a long dinner table with several seated guests near Sanguine in the grove. This, and his mention of a prank over 100 years ago could be a possible reference to the Sanguine quest in The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, in which the player is tasked with ruining a dinner party in Leyawiin Castle. Bugs *Upon completion of the quest, if the player returns to Morvunskar, they may find Sanguine waiting near the portal to the Misty Grove. He will not have dialog, just brief responses. The portal to the Misty Grove is still active, however, and if the player enters, he/she will have no way to return since Sanguine is no longer inside to transport the player out. If the player entered the portal without defeating the mages in the area, upon returning, Sanguine will be fighting with the remaining mages, using his fists. *The player will not black out after a third drink, simply receive a "Completed" notification. This is caused by killing Ysolda before beginning the drinking contest, since without her, you cannot find out where Sam went. However, you will not receive a "Quest Failed" notification upon killing her, meaning the quest cannot be started. * Sanguine will not appear in the grove with just a blank quest marker at the spot he should be at. The only way to get out of the Grove is to reload a previous save. * If you speak to Ysolda about her ring before meeting with the NPC in Rorikstead you will not be able to enter dialog with him and continue his quest to retrieve the goat. Talking to him will only prompt random statements. *Cleaning the temple will cause picked up items to become quest items, meaning they will be stuck in your inventory. You cannot turn them in because you already completed that portion of the quest. This is a pain if you are trying to use Giant's Toe in alchemy recipes because it wont let you use them. A way to avoid this is to choose the pay option; Senna will tell you what you need to know without cleaning anything. You can come back after the quest is over to pick up those items and they will act as regular items. * Sometimes there will be no items where the arrows say they should be, having sunk into the floor, and the player cannot clean up the temple to continue the quest. To get to the next part of the quest would be to bribe priestess of Dibella. * When trying to retrieve the goat, the goat and giant might not be anywhere to be found. * After meeting Ysolda and using the Persuade option to get further information on the ring you may find that going to Witchmist Grove and meeting Moira the witch will not give you any speech options and you can not interact with her. Only option it seems is load earlier save point, and return to Ysolda and purchase the ring for 2000g and continue with the quest (PS3) Patch 2.01 * In the journal before accepting the contest, such as by walking past Sam Guevenne and having him talk to you without actually starting conversation, the Miscellaneous tab calls him "Sam Guenvere". * If you have Ysolda set up marry when you initiate the quest, and rush to the Temple of Mara rather than clean the temple. The quest conversations will be available. Then finishing the part of it in Witchmist Grove will auto complete helping clean up the temple. * When you persuade Ysolda you can move on and finish the quest. After you've finished the quest you can visit Moira and she won't attack you, after killing her you can loot the item "Wedding Ring" from her, a miscellaneous item which is still marked as a Quest item, you can't get rid of it. * Being a Stage Four Vampire while in Misty Grove will result in Sam Guevenne (not turning into Sanguine) to attack you using various spells. He is immortal, since he is a part of the quest. Only way to fix this is to reload a save and feed before going to Misty Grove. * Sanguine will be hostile if you are in your Beastform if you are a Werewolf. Easy way to fix this is to reload a save and wait for an hour to transform back. * A glitch might occur preventing your passing out if you see him in the Bannered Mare in Whiterun. * There is a possiblity to skip many of the steps in this quest. Occasionally if you are unable to persuade or pay off the priestess when you wake up after drinking, the quest will not move on despite all items that she wishes you to pick up being picked up. At this point, you can exit the temple and go to Ysolda in Whiterun and speak to her about the quest. Saying the "I don't even care about the ring..." option will convince her to tell you Sam's location, allowing you to skip the Goat and Hag portions of the quest. *The player will also won't blackout and received a "Completed" notification if killing the Priestess of Dibella before beginning the drinking contest. Achievements References